Best Friend
by PaigelovesSpin
Summary: Spinner loved it at Degrassi his friends were there, he had his sports there. Until that day his friend came back, Jimmy Brooks. He said he was sorry but that wasn’t enough. This takes place after Eye of the Tiger.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Spinner loved it at Degrassi his friends were there, he had his sports there. Until that day his friend came back, Jimmy Brooks. He said he was sorry but that wasn't enough. This takes place after Eye of the Tiger.

Spinner: I'm expelled as in never coming back again?

He walks away from the office

Jay: Dude?

He doesn't say anything. Know one has ever seen Spinner like this. Jimmy looks at him with guilt.

Craig: Come on Jimmy it's his fault.

Spinner comes over.

Spinner: Bye

Jimmy: How dare you have the nerve to even talk to me?

Spinner: I just came to say you won't have to see me anymore. I got expelled. I confessed. Have a nice life Jimmy. Bye Guys.

Paige, Hazel, Marco, Craig and Jimmy just watch him go.

Paige: What if that was the last time we ever see him?

Jimmy: He was kidding. Do you think Spinner would confess something that he did? Come on guys its Spinner.

They all walk to class.

--Days go by and Jimmy would glance in every class Spinner used to be in and just glance at his chair. — They all sit in lunch.

Jimmy: I'm going to go for a stroll.

Marco: You need help?

Jimmy: It's just a walk I'll be back by class.

Craig: Ok bye.

Jimmy strolls by Spinner's house and he sees Spinner packing and boxes everywhere. Jimmy sees him pack with a confused look. Then he sees one of the boxes say "for Vermont"

Jimmy: _He's moving?_

Jimmy goes back to the school and Craig greets him.

Craig: Hey man

Jimmy: Hey

Craig: What with the long face?

Jimmy: Spinner.

Craig: Don't worry about Sp-

Jimmy: He's moving… He's been my best friend since KG and he's moving.

Jimmy strolls away into the school.

Paige: Jimmy what's up?

He doesn't say anything

Paige: What's wrong?

Jimmy: Spinner, he's moving to Vermont. I'm never going to see my best friend ever again.

Paige: He's moving?

Jimmy: Yeah and when he said goodbye I completely ignored it. I didn't know it was goodbye forever.

_To be continued…_


	2. be my friend again

**Wow haven't done a chapter for this story in a while. I kinda forgot i had it sorry. I feel really bad for Spinner in the Eye of the Tiger. I mean what if that was his last episode! Oh no. '(**

The next day Jimmy is at lunch sitting with Paige, Hazel, Craig and Marco. He is playing with his mash potatoes and not eating, being very quiet.

Craig: Jimmy hey man your supposed to eat them.

He looks at Craig then looks down.

Hazel: Come on Spinner moving will be a good thing I mean you wont be able to see him anymore.

Jimmy: That's a good thing?

He strolls away.

Paige: You guys I know it's going to be a good thing if Spinner moves but I mean remember it's Spinner think about how long we've all known him. Think of all the memoriees we've had with him and not just us think about him and Jimmy. I really hate to admit this but I'm gonna miss Spinner again. We wont see him at all for the rest of our lives.

They were all quiet for the rest of the lunch.

Jimmy was strolling with Craig and Marco for band practice. They walk into the garage and they see Spinner's drum set and sticks there.

Jimmy: I can't even look at his stuff without-

knock knock

Spinner walks through

Spinner: Don't get all mad at me or anything. I'm simply just getting my drums.

He's unscrewing the knobs for the drums.

Jimmy: You don't want to practice with us before you go.

Spinner(sarcasticly): O right.

Jimmy: I'm serious. Spinner that school seems so quiet and empty without you.

Spinner doesn't say anything.

Spinner: I've got to get home soon I just came to get the drums.

Marco: Just one last song Spin.

Spinner: Quickly

Craig: Alright let's get to it then.

They played there one song had a great time and told jokes during song like old times. Then it turned to an hour later.

Spinner: O man I've got to go.

Jimmy: Cya man

Spinner( grabbing his stuff): Alright bye guys

Craig: Bye

Jimmy: He seems a little different, likeit was unconfortable to talk to us. It as like he was to embrassed to say something.

Marco: Well we did give him a hard time and he desired it.

Jimmy: I guess

Craig: It's goning to suck were going need a new drumer.

Then the room went quiet.

_to be continued..._


End file.
